Soul Eater: The Wizard
by JultiMagnet
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened after the ending of the anime, Soul Eater? Well, here's what happened... probably. Come join Maka and the group a few months after defeating Asura and see how they are able to battle an entire new foe... The Wizard! (Rated T for violence and language)
1. Chapter 1

**Soul PoV**

I'm having a wonderful dream where I'm finally becoming the death scythe I always dreamed of being when all of a sudden I hear a noise. I try to ignore it but it becomes louder and louder until I finally open my eyes to see Blair on top of my bed.

"Morning, Soul!" She says, still on top of me when she lifts up her dress a little.

Blood spurts out of my nose and I fall off of my bed. I hit the floor head first as I hold my nose, but the blood keeps coming.

"Soul!" I hear Maka shout from her room. "Get ready! We don't want what happened last time to happen today!"

I remember what happened a couple months ago where I was a few minutes late for class… I still have the stitches that Stein left when he used me as one of his 'Experiments.'

"Fine!" I shout to her. "Just give me a minute to help Blair with something!"

Blair chuckles and I say to her, with embarrassment in my voice, "It's only because I'm rushing!" I then get up and get my clothes for school.

 **Cameron PoV**

I'm running through the woods as fast as I possibly can so it doesn't catch up to us. I'm holding Kamp in his double wielded sword mode in my hands. It frustrates me that I have to do all the work, but I know I can't take the risk of standing still too long because I don't know how close _IT_ is. That's until I see the cliff. I curse loudly and have to use Kamp to stop myself from falling down it.

"What was that?!" He shouts angrily at me. "We need to keep going!"

"Do you not see the giant cliff?" I fire back at him.

"Go down it!"

"Are you nuts? Who knows what's down there?!"

Kamp then turns to human form and rubs the dirt off of his pants and then gets some out of his short brown hair. I've always been jealous of his stupid hair. I was never able to cut my dirty blond head. It always covers my eyes, and gets in the way while I try to fight. My thoughts are interrupted by Kamp speaking.

"Well, we at least need a place to hide." He tells me. "We can't run forever."

"Where? We're in the middle of the woods!" I angrily say. Then I remember that we were being chased and I look around for where that beast is.

"Ha!" he shouts happily. "Over there! that giant city thing." He gives me a smug looks that makes me want to punch him in the face.

"We would have to go down the cliff, and we agreed not to do that, Sherlock."

"Well…" He begins to say way too innocently.

I then realize what his idea is. "I hate you." That's all I manage to say as he pushes me down the cliff and I shout while turning around to see Kamp rolling right behind me.

 **Maka's PoV**

I sit in the class, listening to BackStar brag about how great he is. "I'm the star! I'm the one that saved the world! I defeated Asura!" That's all I've been hearing the past ten minutes. I don't know how Tsubaki deals with him every day.

"Do you ever get tired of talking?" Soul asks BlackStar, annoyed.

"Nope!" BlackStar says happily.

"Where's Stein?" I ask, interrupting their conversation. "He's usually not this late."

"He's probably just dissecting some more frogs before he gets here." Soul says while playing with his pencil and not even looking my way.

"It does seem kind of weird that he'd randomly be this late. I mean especially right after our break." Tsubaki tells him, finally ignoring BlackStar for a while.

"It's probably because he isn't a star like-" Black Star begins but is interrupted by a loud crashing noise.

"What was that?" Soul asks, taking his attention away from his pencil.

"Only one way to find out." I say while getting up. Soul gets up to and gets ready to turn into scythe form.

 **Liz PoV**

All I can do is watch as Sid is standing behind Kid with scissors in his hands.

"Are you positive you know what you're doing? Kid asks him.

"Of course!" Sid responds, offended. "I used to give awesome haircuts back when I was alive… sort of."

"I can't believe father is making me do this." Kid mutters. "I could do this perfectly by myself!"

"Yeah, after a month!" I tell him.

"At least it's symmetrical!" He fires back.

That's when Patty runs in the room whistling a song no one's heard before.

"Patty!" I shout at her. "Where have you been?!"

"Just walking." She responds in her regular carefree voice as she walks over to us.

"Where?" I ask.

"Anywhere! You're not going to believe what I saw, sis!"

"What?"

"There was this giant pig with nose horns-"

"You mean tusks?"

"Yeah. Anyways, I was watching and he was playing with a boy! The boy was shouting for help and everything! It was funny!"

The first thing that came to mind was how stupid my sister was. It's kind of surprising how stupid she could be sometimes.

"Come on, Kid." I say walking towards the door. "We need to go help a kid."

"Gladly!" Kid shouts getting of of the chair just as Sid was about to cut off his bangs.

"Wait." Patty says. "Why does kid need to help himself?

"Shut up, Patty." I say while walking through the door.

 **Cameron's PoV**

I use Cameron to block Greg's tusk and I shove him off of me.

"Leave us alone, Greg!" I shout at him warningly.

"Never!" Greg responds.

"Wait…" Kamp interrupts both of us. "That Boar thing has a name? Since when?!"

That's when Greg uses our distraction to his advantage. He throws Kamp into building using his tusk and I can't see whether he's okay because I immediately have to duck as he tries to attack me. After dodging a few of his attacks, he changes tactics and punches me, causing me to fly across the town and land on the floor. Greg walks closer to me and is about to stab me with his tusk when he is blocked by a girl with a skirt holding a scythe.

"What the-"

Using Greg's surprise against him, the girl hits him in the face using the scythe's shaft.

"You little-"

Greg is interrupted by a blue haired boy jumping in the air.

"BlackStar here to save the-" The boy is easily flicked away by Greg before he can Finish his sentence.

Kamp runs up to me in human form and helps me get up.

"Come on, we need to finish this guy off." He tells me.

"I'm fine, thank you very much." I respond in a very annoyed tone.

Greg is about to attack us again when he is shot by what I think is bullets. Behind him is another kid with black hair and white stripes.

"Sorry, buddy, but I'm not going to let asymmetrical _GARBAGE_ kill my friends!" The boy says.

"That's it!" Greg shouts and he quickly snatches up the girl and her weapon then throws them at the kid, and he dodges them easily.

"Kid!" One of his guns say. "You were supposed to catch them!"

He responds with, "Oh… my bad."

He is then his in the stomach by Greg causing him to be tossed far away. Angrily, Greg walks over to the girl. I know what's going to happen if I don't help, so I turn to Kamp and he nods his head. He turn into a weapon and I run as fast as I can to the girl.

"Time to die! Greg says as he is about to stab her when I stop him with Kamp.

"No can do, Greggy." Kamp tells him, smiling.

"Greggy? Really?" Greg asks him.

"Even I'll admit, that was pretty weak." I tell him.

"Can we just kill this guy already?!" Kamp says obviously offended.

"Right." I say as I spin Kamp around quickly and cut Greg in the thigh.

He howls in pain.

"Looks like we're even." I tell the girl.

She responds with, "Guess so."

Greg is about to stop when he looks at the floor. It seems like he's listening to something. After a few seconds, he looks back at us.

"I'll be back." H says running away.

"Doubt it." Kamp whispers.

He then turns to his human form and when I turn around I see everyone who helped us. Even the what used to be weapons.

"I scared him off." The blue haired boy says triumphantly.

"Who are you?" The girl I saved asks.

"Why should we tell you?" Kamp asks her.

"Maybe because you brought a giant boar into our city."

Kamp stays quiet for a moment. Finally he says, "I like this one." He then gets closer to her. "She's feisty."

The girl randomly pulls out a book and hits him hard in the head with it.

"Ah!" He shouts in obvious pain. "Where did that even come from?!"

"I'm Cameron." I tell the girl as he howls in pain. "The jerk over there is Kamp."

"I'm Maka, that's Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Patty, and Liz.

Kamp walks over to us, getting over the pain in his head.

"You guys have a place we can stay?" He asks.

I want to back hand him and I can tell the girl with the skirt want to too. Still, neither of us do it. instead, the girl says, "You'd have to ask Lord Death."

"Death?" Kamp asks while not trying to hide his laughter.

"Yeah. I'll show you to him. Follow me."

The girl and her weapon, Soul I think it was, begin to lead us to a building and we follow.

We arrive in Death's office and right away I'm able to tell who Death is. I just don't know who the red head standing beside him is.

"Hi, kids!" Death says, surprising me with his voice."How are you doing?"

"Did you not hear the loud crashes outside?" Soul asks him.

"Was there someone attacking the city? I told you, Spirit!" Death angrily shouts at the red head for a little longer when they see Soul and Maka leaving.

"Wait!" Death shouts. "Who are these other kids?"

"They can explain." Soul says as he leaves.

"What are you doing here?" Death asks me. "Who are you?

"Well, I'm Cameron and this is Kamp. We've been in some… trouble and we need a place to stay for a bit."

It stays quiet for a bit until the red head speaks.

"I don't know, Lord Death. They seem like bad influences to my Maka!"

Kamp responds with, "By influence, do you mean influencing her to suck my-"

What?!" The red head shouts loudly.

"Well, if you let me finish." Kamp tells him.

"You little-"

The next thing I hear surprises, not only me, but all three of us.

"You can stay." Death tells us.

"What?!" The three of us shout at the same time.

"You see," Death begins. "A while ago, a teach of ours, Professor Stein vanished a while ago. I can leave here and I didn't want to endanger any kids, so, I need you to go out there!"

"I'm glad you care about our safety." Kamp tells him, sarcastically.

"We need to see if he's okay." Death tells him.

"Well," Kamp starts. "that sounds gay, so, n-

I interrupt him by saying, "Lord Death… We have a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Cameron PoV**

"Just great!" Kamp shouts. "Walking in the woods… AGAIN!"

"You're the one who wanted to hide in a city." I respond with annoyance in my voice.

"I didn't know we had to actually do work!" He fires back at me.

I'm too angry to fight with him right now, so we walk in silence for a couple minutes. Eventually, apparently not being able to handle the quietness, Kamp asks me, "Who are we looking for again?"

"This teacher's name is Stein." I respond back with no emotion in my voice.

"So, we're looking for a guy who we've never seen before?"

"Death did say he had a screw in his head."

Kamp doesn't say anything back, but just by looking at him I can tell he's thinking about how much he hates his life.

"What the…" Kamp says in a half whisper.

I take my eyes off of him and look in front of us. My jaw pretty much falls off as I see a giant metal building. It's so tall that you can't even see the top of it.

"What is this?" I ask him.

"Look over here." He tells me. "There's a sign on the door."

I go to get a closer look, and on the sign, it says, 'Welcome to Kidnap Alley. Where we kidnap people… Specifically teachers… Named Stein… probably.'

"Because that isn't suspicious at all." I tell Kamp while checking to see if there's anything written on the back.

"Now what?" He asks me while leaning against the building wall.

I stop looking at the sign and move my eyes to Kamp. "We go inside." Before he can say anything about how stupid I am, I continue. "Even though this is obviously a trap, we still need to find Stein. This is the only lead we have, and I'm pretty sure we can handle what ever is in there."

At first he stares at me with a look that makes me feel like a total idiot. Then he rolls his eyes and opens the door while saying, "Come on, then. We don't have all day."

 **Maka PoV**

Soul and I are sitting in our seat while listening to our boring substitute teacher teach about history we already learned years ago. Well, he was teaching until he fell asleep.

"Ugh." Soul says aggravated. "I can't believe I actually miss the crack head."

"Yeah." I say remembering one of Stein's lessons. "Especially when he would teach us-"

"Please don't go into nerd mode."

"Biology." I finish. "Anyways, while he's a sleep, I should go check on Crona. I haven't visited him in a while."

I then get up and begin to walk away. As I'm walking I hear Soul say to me, "Have fun."

I don't say anything as I walk out into the hallway.

I walk into the room with a batch of cookies to see Crona laying on his bed and Ragnorak out.

"Get out of here, Cow!" Ragnorak immediately shouts at me.

"I brought cookies, Crona!" I say, trying to sound happy even though I'm in a pretty bad mood.

"Great!" Ragnorak says, sounding a lot less annoyed. "Then come right in!"

"For Crona, not you." I say with the anger that's been hiding in me letting itself out.

"Then leave!" He says, bringing his attitude back.

I ignore him, walk over to Crona, and lay the cookies down on his bed. I reach my hand out and give him one.

"Thanks, Maka." He says while putting the cookie down on the bed. "But I'm not hungry." Ragnorak immediately steals the cookie while he has the chance.

"I can't believe they're still keeping you down here, Crona." I tell him. "They should have let you out by now!"

"Marie says they might let me out if I stay good a little longer."

"About time. It's cramped in here."

That's when we hear loud footsteps above us.

"What was that?" Crona says with obvious fear showing on his face.

"I'll go check." I tell him while getting up. "Stay here." I then run out of Crona's room as fast as I could go.

 **Cameron PoV**

After going inside the building we see a metal latter leading downwards.

"You'd think a two million feet tall building would have a way to go up, not down." Kamp says as he begins to go down the latter. I follow him down, not responding to his previous statement.

After what seems like forever, we finally reach the bottom. Kamp jumps off and I shortly follow. As we move deeper into the room, we see two tunnels.

"Well." Kamp tells me. "Looks like we're splitting up."

"What?" I ask him, surprised. "We should just go together. I mean, it's not like we're Death gave us a certain time to get back or anything."

"Nah." He says. "It'll be faster just to split up. Besides. You said yourself we can handle whatever's in there."

"Yeah. We! You can turn your hands into swords. What am I going to do? Punch a monster to death?"

"You're a big boy." He says while patting me head. He then goes through the right tunnel.

"Asshole." I whisper as I go through the left one.

 **Sid PoV**

The lieutenant keeps trying to get past me and go further inside the city but I won't allow him to do it. I won't allow him to attack those kids.

"Just wait five more minutes." I beg him. "He'll be here and then you guys can talk it out."

"Fine." He says, walking back to his giant army, not even five feet away from us. "Just five minutes. Then we attack and kill everyone one inside this stupid city."

While walking away, I whisper, "Back when I was alive, I treated zombies with much more respect than that."

After waiting for a couple more minutes, we finally here footsteps coming from behind us and I turn around to see Lord Death holding hid Death Scythe in his hands.

"Lord Death!" I shout relieved. "You're here!"

He doesn't say a word and gets closer to the army. I can easily tell that every single one of them is afraid of him. They watch as he slowly walks over to them. It stays quiet for a while until Lord Death breaks the silence.

"Howdy, everyone! What are you fine gentlemen doing here?" He says in a cheery voice.

At first there's absolute silence. Then it's replaced by a giant laughter in the crowd. Death waits for the laughing to do down then repeats his sentence. "What are you doing here?"

The Lieutenant walks over to Death and says, "My army here is getting bored, so I'll cut to the chase. Our boss sent us here. he doesn't want to kill everyone. So, he's offering a deal. All we want is those two nice boys who came into this town earlier, and then no one in this city gets hurt. Absolutely no punishment for helping them whatsoever! Deal?"

Death stays quiet for a moment, but finally says, "We forced those kids to leave. They were too much trouble. So you can be on your way."

The Lieutenant laughs. He looks Death right in the days and said, "Wrong move, buddy. We already know what you sent them to do. We have someone listening to those kids every second. In act, we sent people to get them right now! This was all just a test to see whether we could trust you or not. And guess what? You failed."

Before the Lieutenant could do anything Death says in his regular voice, which I haven't heard in a long time, "Get out!" He then smashes Spirit in his scythe from against the floor, causing the entire ground to shake.

It's complete silence until I hear the Lieutenant's laugh break the silence. "You can make your voice as deep as you want." he says. We aren't afraid of you. There's still plenty more of us then you."

Death is about to respond when he is interrupted by Maka running towards us.

"Lord Death!" She shouts, while out of breath. "What happened?"

"Maka!" Death shouts in the voice everyone is used to. "Go get a couple of the death scythes and tell them to go get the new students! Then get everyone in the city to hide in the dungeons!"

"But-" she starts.

"Now!" He shouts at her.

She hesitates, but turns around and runs to the school as fast as she could go.

"Everyone attack! Kill everyone in sight!" The Lieutenant shouts. Death and I get ready to fight as the army begins to charge.

 **Kamp's PoV**

I walk down the tunnel, while looking around for the stupid teacher with a screw in his head. 'How is that even possible?' I ask myself while I walk. After a long time of walking, I begin to day dream about images that most fifteen year old boys would think about. That's when I hear a humming noise.

"I'm guessing that wasn't a girl scout trying to sell me some cookies?" I shout to whatever the humming is coming from.

The humming gets louder and I look around the already small space. "Anyone home?" I ask. Almost immediately after I talk, the humming stops and there is complete silence. Just as I'm about to say something else, I get punched in the face and I going flying across the room and face plant the floor. When I look up, I see a hairy beast that looks like Bigfoot walk out. A smile appears on my face. The beast then hums and it vibrates the room.

"So, you're the hummer!" I say while getting up and turning my hands into swords. He tries to smack me again, but I easily get out of the way and slash him in the side with my hand. "That's the best you got?"

The humming gets louder. Apparently the hairy potato is getting mad. He tries to hit me again, but I jump over him and tackle him to the ground, I then stab him in the chest using my hand and he vanishes, leaving just his soul.

"Shouldn't have messed with Kamp Itami, bro." I say pushing the soul to the side and walking farther into the tunnel.

 **Cameron's PoV**

I walk down the tunnel looking all around me. I keep on thinking I hear monsters, but it's just the water droplets falling off of the tunnel.

"I hate being defenseless." I say to myself as I keep walking. That's when I hear the noise. It's a squeaky noise that last for a second, then stops, and comes back again. "Hello?" I whisper quietly to the darkness. I really do hate being alone. That's when the squeaky noise gets louder and louder and louder.

I cringe until I see a small slime jumping out of the darkness. I mentally slap myself in the face for getting so scared over this thing. "Hey there, Buddy!" I say getting closer to it. I move my hand to pet it when all of a sudden my hand gets stuck inside it. I feel the slimy substance enclose my hand.

"Ugh!" I shout, disgusted. I try to punch the slime, but my other hand gets stuck. "Oh, crap." I say. The slime gets closer and one of my feet gets stuck. "Someone help!" I shout starting to panic. The slime gets my other leg and I fall to the floor. "Kamp!" I shout.

Even though I shouted for him, I wasn't expecting him to appear out of the shadows. "Kamp! Help!" I say to him as the slime slowly engulfs me more.

"I don't know." He tells me while smirking. "It seems like you two are having fun."

"Kamp!" I shout again and he just laughs, slicing the slime in half with his so called hand. I get up and wipe the slime juices off of me. "Thanks." I say. "Now how did you get here."

"The tunnel's a giant circle." He tells me with no emotion, whatsoever. "I just kept on walking and met you here."

I don't know what made me angrier. The fact that we didn't have to split up or the fact that entering this building was pointless… probably a mix of both.

"Still." He continues. "I found a door back there. I think I saw a man with a screw in is head there."

"At least there's something good that came out of this." I say.

"Oh, crap." Is all Kamp needs to say to get me to turn around and see that the two slimes pieces had both turned into separate slimes and are slowly coming towards us.

"I'm out!" I shout and begin running to where I hope the door is.

We both stand outside the door. I'm worried about what's in there. We need to be prepared for anything.

"Get ready." I tell him as I swing the door open. There's absolutely nothing in the room except for a man strapped down to a chair by ropes.

"Hey." I say. Are you professor-" I'm interrupted by an annoying voice.

"Stop." Greg says as he walks through the door with another boar with him. Also standing by him is a very smart meister with blond hair and glasses named Drake. In his hands is his weapon, which is nunchucks, named Peten.

"What are you doing here, Greg?" I say to him with disgust in my voice.

"You know why, kid." He tells me with a giant smile on his pig face. "To assassinate you both."

"Actually." Drake says. "You were sent to kill Cameron and bring Kamp back. not kill them both."

The smile on Greg's face disappears. "Shut up, nerd. Now. Get him!"

Kamp's hands turn into weapons again, but Greg's boar friend is too fast and he holds Kamp down.

"Hey!" I shout about to help them out, but I get hit by Drake in the stomach with the nunchuck.

"Come on, drake." Peten says. "Just kill him already."

"You know we can't do that." Is all Drake says.

"Now." Greg says while his smile returns and he walks over to Kamp. "Time to kill you!" He is about to stab him with his tusk when he is interrupted.

"Wait!" Drake shouts. "This boy is obviously important if the boss wants him so bad. If you kill him, the boss will not only kill you, but torture you'd make sure you go through the most pain imaginable. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Greg only stares at him, his tusks only inches away from Kamp's chest. "Fine." He says. "Then I get to kill the other one."

"No you don't!" A man says as he and a woman walk into the room.

"And who are you?" Greg angrily says at them.

"I'm Justin Law." The man says. "And this is Marie. We're Death Scythes and if you don't let those kids go, we'll be forced to kill you."

Greg just smiles. "Kill them." He tells the Boar. The boar lets go of Kamp and tries to attack Justin, but Justin dodges him and knocks him out with one hit.

"Next?" He asks in a bored voice.

"If you want a job done, you have to do it yourself." Greg says as he goes to fight Justin when Drake stops him.

"He's a Death Scythe." He says to Greg.

"I don't care if he's a clown eating cantaloupe!" He fires back. "I'll kill him always!"

"If you don't want to end up like your friend, let's go."

Greg looks at Justin angrily, and he pushes his hand away and heads to the door.

Unable to help himself, Kamp tells Greg, "Have fun running again, Greg."

Greg stops and turns around. "You may think you're invincible, kid, but you're not. When I see you again, I will kill you. Whether boss wants me to or not!" With that said, he turns back around and leaves with Drake behind him.

"Thanks." I say to Justin. All he does is nod his head.

"Stein! Marie shouts running over to the guy in the chair. He doesn't look like he's conscious She struggles to take the rope off, but does it and tries to get Stein to get up. "Get up, Stein!"

It's as if it happened in slow motion. no one was expecting it as Stein pulls out a knife and stabs Marie in the stomach.

"Marie!" Justin shouts as Stein pushes her to the ground with a smile on his face.

"One down! Two to go!" He says, sounding like his mind isn't completely here.

He walks up to Justin and tries to stab him, but he dodges it. "Stein!" He says to him. "What's wrong with you?!"

Stein says nothing and tries to stab him again. "I will kill all of you! No matter what the cost! I will get my revenge!"

He turns around and laughs as he sees Marie on the floor holding her stomach. After her struggle to get up, her face goes pale and she falls to the ground, unmoving. Just by looking at her, you can tell that Marie is dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul PoV**

Maka and I walk in the dark lit room to hear a slam on the door and muffled screaming. The doctors have been testing Stein for days in that room… Even though he has done some not cool things in the past, he doesn't deserve this.

"This is bullshit." I tell Maka as we go to sit on a bench. "Why would he go psycho all of a sudden?"

"We'll see in a second. They're scanning the results now."

The second after she says that, a guy who looks like a doctor walks in as if he what Maka said was his cue.

"What's wrong with him?" She asks while getting up from her seat. "What do the results say?"

"He sees his attacker." Is all the man says to us as he looks us straight in the eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask him while also getting up.

"After many tests, we decided to scan his eyes. Once we saw what he did, we saw every person through his eyes as a wizard." He explained to us. "Our best explanation is that The Wizard is the man that kidnapped Stein. The Wizard must have changed his eyesight making everyone look like him. So, Stein thinks that this is the Wizard torturing him and not us trying to rescue him."

At first there was dead silence, but I broke it by laughing. "Can that get any more confusing?"

Maka ignores me and tells the doctor worryingly, "Can you fix him?"

Its quiet for a few seconds as he stares at us. "You children should go now."

You can tell by the look on her face, Maka is not happy with his answer.

"Why?" She asks. "What are you going to do with him?"

"I'm going to ask again. Please leave."

"But-"

I put a hand on Maka's shoulder and tell her, "Come on, Maka. Let's go."

She looks at the floor for a bit but eventually nods her head and we leave Stein with the Doctor.

 **Lieutenant PoV**

I'm on my hands and knees as I beg for my boss's mercy.

"Please sir!" I cry. "I'm begging you to let me go! There was no way we could have beaten him! He's… Death himself! He defeated us in minutes!

"I don't care." He says in his deep, menacing voice I hate to hear. "When I tell you to do something , you do it. You have failed me, Lieutenant."

"Please sir!" I shout to him. "I'm begging you to let me go! This is the first time I have failed you in my whole life! I will not let you down again, I swear to you!"

He sits on his chair and rubs his chin, most likely debating me fate.

"I suppose I can let you go with a warning."

I sigh with relief, but that's all I can do as my boss, The Wizard, rises from his chair revealing his gray beard and his black robe.

"But let me tell you, if this happens again I will not be afraid to put you through the most pain you have ever gone through in your entire pitiful life. Understood!"

"Understood, sir! I am so grateful!"

He sits back down saying, "Now get out of my sight."

I nod my head and go towards the door while thinking, 'I shall kill everyone in that stupid town. They have taken The Wizard's trust away from me, so I shall take their lives.'

 **Cameron PoV**

"You want us to what?" I ask Death as Maka, Soul, Kamp, and I are surrounding him.

"I need you to go find an object." He tells us. "It's a bomb that can explode an entire city. A few of our spies followed the surviving soldiers back to their base and figured out they plan. It's to get the bomb and plant it in our city, destroying all of us. Since we can't allow that, I need you to go get that bomb and bring it back here so we can give those guys a taste of their own medicine!

"Because didn't obviously have a close to death experience yesterday." Kamp points out.

"I know, I know." Death replies. "But this is important and you two are fit for the job! Besides, Maka and Soul will be accompanying you this time."

"What about me?" Black Star intervenes. "They could use a star like me!"

"It's okay, Black Star. We have another job. You see, we need a… quiet, sneaky spy to go to their city to watch them and see what their next move is!"

"I'll do it!"

"Oh, I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about Kid and the girls."

"What?"

"Black Star, you'll be staying here and helping Spirit and I watch the city."

Black Star is about to say something but Tsubaki interrupts saying, "Yes, Lord Death."

"Does everyone know what they're doing?"

Everyone says yes besides Patty.

"What are we doing again?" She asks.

"I'll explain it on the way there, Patty." Liz sighs.

"Then you are dismissed." Death tells us as he turns around and begins to talk to Spirit.

We're walking through the dessert in absolute silence. The only noise there is Soul's loud cough. We keep walking in silence until I decide to break it.

"So… How's everyone doing?" I ask.

"Shut up." Kamp growls.

"I'm just trying to brighten up the mood It's been complete silence ever since we left!"

"Just the way I like it."

"Are you always a douchebag?" Soul blurts out. You can tell this isn't the first time he's wanted to say that.

"Only when annoying shits piss me off." Soul fires back without even glancing in Soul's direction.

"Well, you're going to be feeling like shit after I kick your ass."

Kamp stops and so does everyone else behind him. The only thing heard is the quiet wind blowing north. It stays like that until there's a loud laugh from Kamp that goes on for a few seconds.

"You know, that mouth of yours can get you killed one of these days." Kamp snarls.

"Well, it hasn't yet." Soul responds.

Soul begins to walk closer to Kamp but Maka gets in front of him.

"Soul-"

"Get out of the way, Maka!" Soul snaps. "I'm done with this crap."

Soul pushes Maka out of the way and turns his arms into scythes. Kamp turns his hands into sword and they circle around each other.

"Guys, you might want to see this." I whisper.

They ignore me and Maka walks in between them once again.

"You guys are idiots! We need to get the-"

"Guys!" I interrupt. "Look!"

They all turn around to see a giant mossy tone building not that far away from us. They stay quiet for a bit and Soul turn his arms back into arms.

"Can't really see how we missed that." Kamp jokes, getting no laugh out of the rest of us.

 **Liz PoV**

Patty, Kid, and I keep walking through the forest with no rest whatsoever. My feet feel like they're going to rip themselves out of my body and leave me so they can rest.

"Are we there yet?" Patty whines, getting my mind off of my legs.

"Not yet, Patty." I reply.

"But I'm bored!"

"Try counting sheep again."

"Great idea, sis! One. Two. Three."

Patty continues to count as I look over to Kid to see a determination on his face. That look has made me not wanting to even talk to him, just so I don't break his concentration but my sister's right. We've been walking for forever.

"Are we close, Kid?" I ask him.

"I'm not sure." He answers. "I have no clue where we are."

"What?! How do you not know?!"

"I don't see anything my father said I would see when I'm close it."

I take a deep breath. It was never fun doing something important with these two. Patty looks like she's bored of counting sheep when we here a sound.

"The star is here!" Black Star bellows as he tackles Kid.

"Black Star?! What are you doing here?" I shout at him as he gets off of Kid.

"There was no way I was going to wait at the city as you two had all the fun!"

"So we followed you here." Tsubaki finishes as she walks closer to us.

Kid then stands up with a crazed look. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He shrieks. "YOU COULD HAVE MOVED MY SHIRT 2.5 INCHES! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS?! IF I COULD-"

Realizing Kid could go on for hours, I just talk over him. "I guess we could use the extra help." I admit. "We're kind of lost."

"No problem! I'm sure we'll find it in no time!" Tsubaki assures.

"Pretty!" We hear Patty say, surprisingly getting Kid's attention, shutting him up.

"Oh no." I mutter as I see that Patty was looking at an entire city inside of a giant hole in the ground.

 **Cameron PoV**

'Why did we even go in this stupid building?' I think to myself as I dive out of the way of the Panther's paw, rolling to the other side of the room. I quickly get up, tightening my hold on Kamp in his wielded sword mode.

"What the hell was that?" Kamp asks me, frustrated.

"I can't hit it! It's too fast" I protest.

"Then move faster!"

"Easy for you to say!"

The panther tries to hit me again, but Maka hits it in the head with Soul's shaft, making it to back away from us.

"We're not making a dent on this thing!" Soul transmits. "Not while it's so fast."

Maka thinks for a second, but eventually a smile appears on her face. "Cameron!" She shouts. "Distract it so Soul and I can hit it from behind!"

I nod my head and run to the panther. It swings its paw at me, but I block it with Kamp. The panther uses all its strength to push me to the ground, and I slowly fall.

"Any time now!" Kamp yells.

Maka runs quickly to the panther and is about to strike it, but the panther uses its other paw to throw them both. Soul turns back into a human as he slides through a dark hallway, but Maka stays in the room, hitting her back against the wooden wall.

The Panther then turns towards me and hits me in the stomach, causing me to drop Kamp on the floor and get thrown into the hallway next to Soul. I'm able to move my head enough to see what's going on, but the rest of my body is numb.

The panther charges to Maka, it's claws ready to strike. I try to stand up, but to no avail. The Panther is about to stab Maka when I hear it moan in pain and vanish, leaving only its soul and Kamp with his hands as swords. Kamp only smiles as he holds his hand out to Maka, who ignores him, gets up herself, and walks towards the hallway Soul and I are in.

"You guys okay?" She asks us.

"A thank you fro saving your life would be nice!" Kamp shouts to her as she walks away from him.

"We're fine." Soul tells her as we both slowly get up.

As Maka is about to walk into the hallway, metal bars close, separating her from us.

"What the heck?" She mutters

"Back up, Maka." Soul orders as he walks over to the metal bars with his hands as scythes, trying to cut open the metal bars.

Soul keeps trying to cut the bars when Kamp walks next to Maka, laughing.

"I don't think that's going to work, Romeo." He blurts out after he stops laughing at Soul. "We can just look for the artifact separately. I mean, the mission is the more important than holding hands with each other, right?"

"No." Soul immediately responds with no emotion whatsoever, while continuing to try and cut the bars.

"Come on!" Kamp whines, leaning onto the wall. "Ever Rocca knows I'm right!"

"Maka." Maka corrects.

"Whatever, just tell him I'm right!"

Maka looks at Soul with sad eyes and says, "He's right."

This finally gets Soul to stop as he looks at Maka. "What?"

"As much as I hate it, he's right. We need to think about the mission and go separately." Maka whispers, while looking down at the floor.

Soul stares at her with complete surprise for a couple seconds but the surprise quickly changes to anger as he snarls, "Fine. Choose the asshole over your partner, Maka. Just great." Before Maka can respond, Soul walks away, leaving absolute silence behind him.

Of course, the person to break it is Kamp saying, "Well, that got dramatic, huh?"

Maka pushes him out of the way and walks towards another hallway as he laughs while walking behind her.

Soul and I have been walking saying nothing to each other as he walks ahead of me, not even looking back to see if I'm still behind him. We keep going until come upon a door and Soul takes a quick glance to see if I'm there and walks through the door.

"You good?" I ask as he walks to the middle of the room, to see a black orb.

"I think this it it." He utters, ignoring my question as he picks it up to get a better view of it.

Seconds after picking it up, the door swings open and two teenage boys walk through it.

"Drake. Peten." I hiss while clenching my fists.

"Hello there, Dick face. Why don't you come over here so we can talk about our feelings?" Peten beckons.

"You're not getting the orb. And if you try to get even a little bit closer to us, we won't hesitate to kill you." I warn.

"Oh, we don't want it." Drake tells us. "We don't enjoy bombs."

"Bomb?!" Soul and I shout in unison.

"The second that orb you're holding makes contact with the ground, it will send in electric shock through your body, causing you to become paralyzed… forever." Drake informs, turning around. "Consider this your warning. Either give up or we will destroy you. The boss will destroy you. Now, hopefully I won't be seeing you again… for your sake."

Drake and Peten then turn around and leave Soul and I with nothing but nervousness showing on our faces… nervousness that what was once thought to be a small fight… will become a giant war.


End file.
